


Lost and Found

by Tazmania3056



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief implications of homophobia, just a lot of fluff, love letter, some doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmania3056/pseuds/Tazmania3056
Summary: Iwaizumi agonises over a love note for weeks only to lose it before he plans to give it to Oikawa.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me from anon on my tumblr blog
> 
> my tumblr: https://bnha-hq.tumblr.com/

No no no! Where is it! I rifled through my locker, tossing books, note pads and spare loose paper on top of the locker, searching desperately for the light blue envelope I swore I left in here.  
“Come on Hajime, where did you put it!” I scolded myself, I spent much longer than I care to admit perfecting that letter, just for it to vanish!  
I looked through my locker once more, giving up with a loud groan as I came to accept the fact that the letter was gone from my locker. Maybe it was in my school bag? I immediately scavenged through that, once again finding myself empty handed, maybe this was a sign. I sighed and zipped my bag back up, that had to be it, a sign that this was a dumb idea and losing the letter was just the universe saving my dumb ass from a stupid decision.  
“It was probably for the best Hajime” I muttered and shut my locker, I was meeting Oikawa before walking home and he got put out of shape if I was too late. I decided, on the off chance it would be there, to retrace my steps. I don’t know what I’d do if someone else got their hands on that letter, only a very select group of people even knew I was gay in the first place. Maybe I was worried of comments I’d get, maybe it was fear of the attention that would receive, or even the rumours that would spark or maybe I just didn’t think it was anyone else’s business, if I was honest with myself it was probably all of them. I knew for sure I couldn’t tell my parents, they expected me to grow up, marry some pretty lady and have a kid with her, they’d disown me in a heartbeat if they knew the truth.  
“Iwa-chan, why are you so grumpy?” Oikawa hummed as I walked over, he seemed to be in a good mood.  
“I’m not grumpy, this is just my face.” He snorted in a rather undignified way and turned on his heels, beginning to lead the way.  
“Riiight, so why is you’re face grumpier than usual today?” I rolled my eyes.  
“It’s not…why are you in such a good mood?” He gave me a smug smile.  
“Got a few love letters today.”  
Ugh, I hated the way my stomach dropped when he said that. Out of jealousy or complete frustration of losing the one I wrote I don’t know.  
“Oh? Fancy any of them?” I replied as casually as I could, I refused to let any jealousy seep into my voice, jealousy was an ugly emotion anyway, one that I was definitely above. Besides I got what others only dreamed, I was beside Oikawa in the times he didn’t have his wall up, when he ugly cried, when he woke up and when he... I glanced at him, watching as he hacked up a lung, trying to dislodge something from his throat…did that.  
“I swallowed a fly Iwa-chan!” he looked and sounded disgusted. I just shrugged.  
“Extra protein”. He made a disgusted noise and picked up where we left off.  
“Nah, too clingy” he hummed, sticking his hands in his pocket.  
“You’re so picky, surely they all can’t have something wrong with them?”  
“Most of my love letters are from girls Iwa-chan, very cute girls I can admit but still girls.” I remember when Oikawa came out to me, he had said it so flippantly that I almost choked on my lunch, though I was sure he was one wrong word away from tears. I’m not the best with words so I had swallowed my pride and responded with a simple ‘me too’.  
“And the guys? What’s wrong with them?” He looked at me, I could almost see the gears turning in his head, choosing his next words as carefully. Then just like that he shut his eyes and gave a smile, closing the window.  
“Well one of them has probably never even been near a shower in his life, another one uses way too much hair gel, another one has a weird speech pattern that annoys me.”  
“A weird speech pattern?” That wasn’t even a real reason, it was honestly like he was just looking for excuses.  
“It irritates me.” He took a seat in the grass once we reached a small park.  
“Uh-huh…so what exactly is your type?” I took a seat beside him, he hummed in thought.  
“Well for starters he showers, like, regularly, that would be nice” I laughed, I couldn’t argue that.  
“He’s gotta at least watch volleyball, I don’t think I could marry a man who doesn’t like volleyball, that’s gotta break some rule in the volleyball guidelines somewhere” I nodded.  
“And strong, maybe even strong enough to carry me, walking can get so tiring” he nodded. Well I ticked all those boxes, I made sure I could always carry Oikawa since his knee got hurt.  
“Seems like a simple list, how is it so hard?” He gave a dramatic sigh and fell back. The sun shining against his skin beautifully.  
“I don’t know Iwa-chan, perhaps I’m meant to be a lonely princess, locked away in a tower for the rest of her days, with no prince to love”  
“Are you serious” I raised an eyebrow, always so dramatic.  
“Oh when will my Shrek arrive!”  
“Are you implying that by night you turn into a green ogre, cause if so, it checks out.” He gasped.  
“So mean Iwa-chan!” he huffed and sat back up. “I’d even settle for Godzilla at this point.”  
My blood turned to ice, all in a second my heart jumped to my throat. Was that a deliberate thing or was I reading too much into that?  
He looked over at me, again he was choosing his words very carefully.  
“By the way, I forgot to tell you but I found my locker key today so I don’t need to borrow yours anymore” he handed them out to me and I knew. How could I forget Oikawa was using my locker! I wasn’t sure if I wanted to deny, run or completely ignore it, so I just sat there, trying to remember how to breathe as I tried to shift through the panic to find an actual idea to cling to.  
Oikawa grabbed my face, his fingers quite cold against the burning blush on my face.  
“I wish you told me sooner Iwa-can.” Before I could even reply he kissed me and on my own life it was better than anything I’d ever imagined. It was so foreign yet so beautifully familiar.  
His lips were soft and tasted like strawberry lip balm which shocked me more than it should have in all honesty, his touch was gentle, almost hesitant and his kiss inexperienced. I hadn’t expected that, Oikawa who moved with pin point precision on the court and was so self-assured was nervous. Unsure.  
I pulled him close, I wasn’t much better in the inexperienced part but I wasn’t nervous. I’d wanted this for so long and a small part of me worried that when this ended it was going to over or just some torturous dream I’d had, so I held on.  
Eventually though our need to breathe got the better of us and we parted, and he was still there. Lips red from kissing and his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal.  
This was real. I smiled at him, promising to treasure this moment for eternity.  
“So do I.”


End file.
